Beauty and The Gleek
by spencer1spoby1glee1pll
Summary: Rachel Berry is the most popular girl in school. Finn Hudson is a glee club loser. What happens when the run into each other? Will it work out or are their social statuses going to pull them apart? Read and Review!
1. Hello

Hi everyone,

So this is my first fanfiction ever! I will be writing all glee fanfictions so in the reviews you can tell me which characters you want it to be about. Mainly I will be doing it about Finchel because they are my all time favourite characters. Please no negative comments because if you have anything negative just stop reading. I will have more chapters coming. Sorry this one is short I promise to make them longer. Please review ;) Hope you enjoy

* * *

Rachel and her three best friends since primary school, Santana, Quinn and Brittany, were sitting at their lunch table eating what was meant to be meatloaf. They were the most popular girls in school but not the mean kind that you see in movies, these girls were definitely the nicest people you could meet in high school and that's why they were so popular.

On the other hand, there were the least popular people in the school and they were in the glee club. Rachel always wanted to join but she never had the courage to audition because she feared getting rejected. Santana once told she had a marvellous voice and that she would make it big on Broadway some day but Rachel never believed her.

Quinn and Brittany were the type of girls that would NEVER desire about joining glee club because they didn't want to lose their popularity. (Even though they were nice most of the time they still love being popular.) The only reason they became friends with Rachel and Santana in the first place was to become popular and have boys that would like them.

It was Rachel's senior year and she wanted to make it count by joining the glee club. She wanted to tell her friends first because she didn't want to be lonely in the back of the choir room.

"Girls, I was doing some thinking last night… you know about senior year and making it count," Rachel said slowly trying to remember the words that she had planned to say the night before.

"What were you thinking Rach?" Asked Santana. Santana had dark black hair and brown eyes. She was very tanned, just like Rachel but nothing like Quinn or Brittany.

"I was thinking that we should join the glee club!" Rachel said, making sure she paused letting it sink in and give them time to think.

"What are you crazy, sure glee would showcase our talents but we can't join because we have a reputation here!" Quinn exclaimed. Quinn had blond hair and blue eyes. She doesn't have a tan but she tried spray tan once but it failed horribly. After that she didn't go to school because she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Really Quinn? I think it's a good idea! When are the auditions Rach?" Said Santana.

"Today straight after school!" Rachel said in an ecstatic tone, happy that one of her friends agree with her.

Through the whole conversation Brittany was just staring back and forth at who was talking. She had no clue what was going on. Brittany had blond hair a little lighter than Quinn's and she had green eyes. She wasn't the smartest girl in school or town even for that matter, but she was always optimistic and there for her friends.

"Well I'm going!" Said Brittany just loud enough for the three girls to hear her.

"If Britt is in then I'm in," Santana said watching the happy grin on Rachel's face.

"What about you Quinn," Rachel said. She didn't really care about what Quinn would say because she already had two people agreeing with her but she really did hope that she would say yes.

"Fine, you three are my best friends after all!" Said Quinn as she rolled her eyes.

"Great! See you three this afternoon!" Rachel exclaimed as she got up from the table to go to her next class.

* * *

Finn, Sam and Puck were sitting in the glee room eating their lunch and discussing who they had a crush on in the school. They had to sit in the glee room because thats the only safe place for them to sit at because the football players always slushie them.

They always sit in that room and talk about their crushes. All of them have barely even been in a relationship so they just talk about how they wish that they were dating their crushes.

All the time Sam said he liked Brittany and Santana (he couldn't decide between the two even though they were lesbians). Puck always said that he likes Quinn because they had a fling in year 10 but it didn't work out in three days.

Both these boys like their crushes because of their looks or what they were wearing that day. Finn was the only one that didn't do that, he had a crush on Rachel Berry and it wasn't because she was pretty even though she was. He liked her because she is kind and sweet. He also likes her because one day when he was leaving school after glee practice he heard singing from the auditorium so he walked in. On the stage was Rachel belting out the last note from 'Don't Rain on my Parade' from Funny Girl. He knew that that was her favourite movie because he overheard her and Santana talking one day about their favourite movies to watch at the sleepover they were having last year.

Finn could name many reasons why he liked maybe even loved Rachel, like the time when the football players slushied him and she helped him wash it off. Not to mention the time when he was pushed into the lockers and she stood up for him.

He knew it sounded cheesy when he said 'that she was his angel coming to save him from the cruel world'. When he told Puck and Sam the reasons why he liked her they just rolled their eyes and said that she was way out of his league. Even though they liked some of the most popular girls in school too.

* * *

Rachel ran up to Santana after her last class with second thoughts going through her head about joining glee club.

"Santana I can't, I can't audition they will reject me! I have the worst voice ever!" Rachel said while panicking.

"Rachel slow down, you'll be fine! You are the best singer I have ever heard and I know lots of people haven't heard your voice or said that you're great, but you are going to find those people! Do you know where you are going to find them?" Santana said and then continued without Rachel answering the question. "You're going to find them in glee club. They are going to respect your voice, maybe even fear it if they want solos. I'm not forcing you to audition! I'm just saying you should at least try. I totally understand if you don't want to but if you do I'll be right by your side!"

"Thanks Santana, but I can't I'm sorry."

"You can't what?" Quinn asked with Brittany standing right next to her both with confused faces.

"I can't audition for glee," Rachel said waiting for their reaction.

"We totally understand, honey. Quinn and I have never heard you sing but I think that you're probably great but if you don't want to audition then we can do it another time!" said Brittany sounding like she actually knew what she was talking about.

"Thanks for understanding! I'll see you tomorrow!" Rachel said as she walked out the door but didn't notice a tall man at the door and walked right into him, sending them both falling.

"I'm so sorry!" said the man

"Don't be sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking! Hey, have we met before?" Rachel asked.

"Um… yeah. The football player through a slushie at me and you helped me clean up. Also they pushed me into the lockers and you stood up for me!" said Finn as he was helping Rachel to her feet.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you properly. Hi I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry!"

"Finn Hudson!" he said when he went to shake her hand.

"Would you like to get ice-cream some time or maybe a coffee even though I prefer ice-cream but I don't care!" Rachel said. She has seen this boy around and she knew he was in the glee club and she actually thought he was kinda cute. Quinn and Brittany said she she was being crazy but Santana said she can like who she wants. The funny thing is she'd had a crush on Finn since eighth grade and now she was finally meeting him!

"I would love that and since you love ice-cream maybe I could pick you up after school and take you?" he asked expecting answer to be 'no' because she was the most popular girl at school.

"yeah sure. I would love to. Do you have any after school activities tomorrow afternoon?"

"Only glee club but I could ditch it. I already know all the songs that we are doing for sectionals!"

"No. Don't ditch! I stay at school for a long time anyway. I have to make sure my locker is organized after the busy day at school and I have to ask the teachers any important questions that I had from the day. Then I meet my friends at my locker at 4 and we talk for 20 or 30 minutes, so you have heaps of time!"

"Sounds like you are very busy! Glee finishes at 4:30 so I'll meet you outside then and we can go. You know you should join the glee club. I'm sure you're a great singer!" Finn said as he remembered her amazing singing that day he heard her.

"I don't know I'm probably not good enough because all of you are really talented" Rachel said, she could've told him that she was going to join but she decided not to.

"I'm sure you're great. I better go I'll see you around school tomorrow and might say hi!"

"I might say hi back then. Bye!" Rachel said walking away she couldn't believe she just talked to the boy of her dreams!

* * *

The next day at school, Finn was sitting through all his classes wishing for them to be over. He loved school and he concentrated really hard during classes but today he was excited about his 'date' with Rachel. When the bell rang Finn ran straight out of class but realised that it was only lunch and he had a long time until the end of school.

Finn walked into glee club and saw his two friends sitting waiting for him.

"Hi guys, I have to tell you what happened yesterday afternoon!" Finn said. He didn't know if he should wait for them to say 'what happened' so he just kept talking. "I ran into Rachel and we are going out for ice-cream this afternoon!"

"Wow, that's awesome but we have glee club this afternoon!" Said his best friend Puck. Puck had brown hair but you didn't see much of it because he had a Mohawk. He had brown eyes and he's Jewish.

"I know, after glee club we're going!" exclaimed Finn still not being able to calm down from yesterday.

"Dude, you could just ditch! We can cover for you," Sam said. Sam had blond hair and blue eyes. He was kind of a boy version of Quinn Fabray except with really big lips.

"No. Rachel has to do things anyway so after glee club! I'm not the ditching type," Finn said. Finn was a good guy he never ditched school or any classes. He only stays home when he is sick and that's all!

* * *

After school Rachel cleaned her locker (even though it was already clean) she's not the type that has OCD but she likes to be organised for the next day. Then Rachel went to ask any teachers important questions but she only had one so she had to wait at her locker for half an hour before her friends got there.

"Hey Rachel, I hear you're going for ice-cream with one Finn Hudson!" Santana said excited for her friend because she knew that she had a crush on him.

"You heard right!" Rachel said.

"Is it a date?" Brittany exclaimed in a teasing tone.

"No just friends!" Rachel said a little bit upset but they just met.

"I bet that you can't make him fall in love with you and then break his heart!" Quinn said.

"I bet I could," said Rachel. 'It couldn't be that hard' she thought.

"Ok you have a deal!" Said Quinn shaking Rachel's hand.

* * *

Thanks everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.


	2. I think its love

_Hi everyone,_

 _I hope you liked the first chapter because here is the next on! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

At lunch time Finn was walking to the glee club to see his friends. As he came to his locker to put his books away Rachel was standing there.

"Hi Finn," said Rachel.

"Hi Rachel, what are you doing at my locker?" Finn said not that it was a problem that his crush was at his locker.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm having a party tonight. I know the football players will be there but I'll make sure they don't do anything."

"Sure!"

"You can bring your friends that you sit with in the choir room with."

"Yeah…wait you know I sit there?"

"Yeah I pass on my way to my locker."

"Ok well I'll see you at your house for the party!" Finn said as he walked away.

"It's at 6!" Rachel yelled while he was walking.

"Guess what guys!" Finn said straight when he stepped foot in the choir room.

"What?" Sam said sounding annoyed.

"We are invited to one of Rachel berry's parties!"

"No way! But we don't know where she lives," Puck said.

"I do, I dropped her off the other day!" said Finn.

* * *

Finn, Sam and Puck pulled up in front of Rachel's house and were surprised at how many people from school came. Of course they came, Rachel was the most popular girl in school and she was definitely out of Finn's league and he knew it!

When they walked into the door Rachel ran up to them straight away and greeted them. "Hi boys, welcome to my party!"

"Thanks for inviting us!" Finn said as he stared at Puck who was looking around for Quinn.

* * *

"No worries, I'll see you three around!" Rachel said as she walked away.

"Wow I thought a Rachel Berry party would be with lots of drinks but I'm glad there isn't!" Sam said after Rachel walked away.

"Rachel's not that type of girl. Where's puck he was here a second ago?" Finn said.

"He went to find Quinn."

"Of course he did!"

Rachel walked up to Quinn who was talking to Puck. Rachel wondered if she knew he was in glee club because if there was something that she could hate more than glee club its self, are the people in glee club.

"Hi Rach, Puck can Rachel and I talk alone." Quinn said as if Puck was a child and didn't understand a word.

"Sure!" Puck said then walked away.

"How's the bet going Rachel!"

"I don't want to do it any more!" Rachel said practically begging.

"No! That's not aloud we made a deal and shook on it!" Quinn said.

"But he's a really nice guy!"

"And he's a massive Loser!" Quinn said and stormed off.

"I heard that whole conversation" Santana said.

"You have to help me!" Rachel said.

"Of course I will! I'm your best friend we've been with each other through thick and thin! You know you don't have to do the bet even if Quinn says you do, right?" Santana said.

"She told me I have to do it!"

"Is that what a true friend does? I've seen the way you and Finn look at each other! That's love!"

"Santana don't be crazy we just met!"

"Oh yeah!" Santana said and walked away to talk to Brittany.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up more tired then she has ever been in her entire life. The rest of the night after the conversation with Santana she just had so much going through her head. The main two were 'Do I really have to do the bet' and 'Do Finn and I really love each other?' Then at around 1am every one had left except for Santana, Quinn and Brittany. They helped Rachel clean the place up. It took them three hours because while Quinn was wiping the bench after one hour of cleaning she knocked down a bunch of glass plates and glasses. It took them two hours to clean them and then Quinn offered to buy new ones. At 4am they went to sleep and woke up at 5am because Brittany fell off her bed and made a loud bang and had to get ice. Then they watched a movie and went to sleep at 7 and woke up at 7:30 REALLY tired.

"Wow I wish we didn't have to go to school today! Otherwise I would just stay home and sleep!" Said Santana.

"Yeah, well we have to leave by 8 so let's get dressed!" Said Brittany with black circles around her eyes.

While they were getting dressed they were glad that they never have any alcohol at their parties otherwise they would feel really sick.

"It surprises me that we have parties with no drinks and people come." Said Rachel in the car ride to school. Rachel always drives when they're in the car because she finds it relaxing.

"It's because we're popular! Duh!" Quinn said who was sitting in the back next to Brittany. "Rachel did you make Finn fall in love with you!"

"Quinn she doesn't want to do it! I actually think she loves Finn!" Santana said practically yelling. Santana always sits in the passenger seat because she likes to put her feet up.

"Well I guess it will make it harder for Rachel to do the bet and she'll lose and I'll win!" Quinn said.

"Not everything is about winning!" Santana said.

"To me it is and you're probably saying that because you never win anything!" Quinn said. They always has these fights in the car. The type where no one really won.

"Your not being a true friend to Rachel!"

"Yes I am!"

"Finally we're here!" Rachel said as she breathed a sigh of relief. She hates hearing them fight it stresses her out. She could also hear Brittany sigh as well.

* * *

The three boys were at Sam's locker talking about the party. They always get to school early because they know that the football players get to school late so it's at least two hours of rest.

"Guys I need to tell you something," Finn said worried about what his friends will say to what he's going to tell them.

"Go ahead!" Sam said.

"Well I think I like Rachel! I want to know your opinion on if I should ask her out of not."

"No!" Puck said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know I just feel suspicious you know. After that whole time of you liking her she comes to you. It's just a little weird and I overheard a conversation with Quinn and Brittany and they were talking about a bet. Something about Rachel making you fall in love then breaking your heart!" Puck said.

"I don't believe you! Come on we have to go to glee!" Finn said a bit angry his friend didn't support his decision.

* * *

After school the four girls were walking to the car still talking about the party.

"So Quinn you seemed very close with Puck during the party!" Brittany said, she was the one that always got into people's business.

"Well yeah, and before you say anything I do know he is in the glee club but he is a very nice guy!" Quinn said.

"That's not what you said when you two broke up!" Santana said.

"Yeah and I think the reason you broke up with him was actually because he was in the glee club!" Rachel said.

"That's not true!" Quinn said in a type of voice that people use when they know it is exactly true!

"I believe your exact words were 'He's an idiot because he joined the glee club! I can't believe he actually thought we could actually be together!' Then you rolled your eyes!" Said Rachel mimicking Quinn's voice.

"Whatever! Anyway how are you and Finn!" Quinn said changing the subject.

"We're fine and for your information I hate this bet!" Rachel said as they got into Brittany's car.

"Too bad we shook on it!" Quinn said and poked her tongue at Rachel in a playful way.

* * *

The next day went by really quickly and now it was time for glee.

"Good morning everyone!" Mr Shue said as everyone walking. "We have new people auditioning four actually!"

The entire glee club cheered because they only really needed four people to get them to the competitions.

"Everyone please welcome, Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany!" Mr Shue said.

"No way, those are the most popular people in school!" A boy with over decorated clothes on said. He had his hair combed up to one side. He seemed to have a hippo brooch on. "My names Kurt by the way!" He said smiling and waving enthusiastically.

"Hi!" Rachel said.

"How do we know that they can really sing! They have to audition. I'm Mercedes." said a girl with a diva necklace on, Rachel guessed that she thought that she was a massive diva. Mainly by what she was wearing but also the way she was talking with attitude.

"Ok, Quinn you go first." Mr Shue said smiling at her.

Quinn walked up to the middle on the choir room after telling the band members what song she wanted. She started to sing 'keep me hanging on'. When the song finished everyone clapped.

"Next Santana."

Santana stood up and sang 'Valerie' and when it finished everyone clapped. Then Brittany got up and sang 'Slave 4 You' When she finished everyone clapped.

Next it was Rachel's turn, she walked up to the middle of the room and her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to exploded. But then she remembered what her dads always told her about getting nervous.'Imagine no one in the room is there and your singing by yourself or if your singing a song about someone imagine them there and sing your heart out!' Rachel started singing 'Without you' When she finished the glee club gave her a standing ovation.

Then three boys ran in. Rachel recognised them and she realised that it was Finn and his two friends Sam and Puck.

"Sorry we're late! What did we miss?" Finn said as they ran into the room.

"Well four girls auditioned and their names are Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany. So now we can go to Sectionals and Rachel and Finn are the leads!" Me Shue said as everyone cheered when he said the leads.

"That's cool, I actually know Rachel so I think we are going to work really well together!" Finn said smiling at Rachel, Rachel smiled back but it was only a small smile. Lots of things were going through her head like 'I can't believe I'm the lead' and 'wow he really likes me I can't break his heart' and 'but I have to it's a bet'.

* * *

"Rachel wait up!" Rachel heard Quinn say when she was walking home. She stopped and turned around to wait for Quinn to catch up. Rachel was walking really slow before so every- one would think it was easy to catch up but Quinn is the worst runner in the world. She always pretends to hurt herself before any running event. Finally Quinn caught up.

"Hi," Rachel said, she really didn't want to talk to Quinn now because she will probably mention the bet and that's the last thing Rachel wants to hear.

"I want to talk to you about the bet," Quinn said as if she was reading Rachel's mind. "I want to change it!"

"No, we shook on it you can't change it to make it worse!" Rachel said annoyed at Quinn wanting to change it and Rachel wasn't aloud to.

"Just hear the idea!" Quinn said then continued talking before Rachel could say anything. "So the change is you don't have to make him fall in love, you just wait until he asks you out then you say no because you don't like him!"

"Quinn I don't want to do the bet!" Rachel said.

"Fine we'll go to the original plan!" Quinn said.

"No wait, we'll do the one that you came up with please!" Rachel said practically begging.

"Ok," Quinn said and slowly ran away.

* * *

"I'm going to ask her out!" Finn said. He was at Sam's house with Puck as well. They were looking for songs for Finn and Rachel to sing as a duet at Sectionals.

"I don't think you should so if she says no don't come crawling back to us right Sam!" Puck said.

"Yeah I agree with Puck. It's just weird she likes you all of a sudden and the other weird thing is she joined the glee club. You can ask her out if you want to but like Puck said don't come crawling back to us!" Sam said.

"Well I'm going to ask her out. Thanks for being such great friends!" Finn said sarcastically then walked out of the house.

* * *

Rachel was at home folding her clothes when she heard a knock at the door. She went over to the door and Finn was standing there.

"Hi Rachel!" Finn said. He seemed a bit nervous to Rachel but she shook it off.

"Hi Finn what brings you here?" Rachel said.

"You actually! Um… I wanted to ask you out. I know we only just met and stuff but I really like you!" Finn said. When he said to Rachel that he wanted to ask her out her heart sunk. 'I have to say no don't I but he looks so nervous! It's so hard' she thought.

"Um well can I think about it please!" Rachel said trying to make it sound as nice as she could.

"Sure, see you around." Finn said then walked away.

Straight when he left Rachel got her phone out and called Brittany and Santana and invited them over. She couldn't invite Quinn because it was about Quinn. When they came she told them about what Quinn said on the way home and then Finn asked her out.

"Rachel say yes the worst that can happen is you lose the bet there is no punishment! You love Finn and he loves you! You have to say yes!" Santana said.

"I agree with Santana! Nothing is going to happen to you if you lose the bet!" Brittany said.

"Ok I'll say yes!" Rachel said. Then they all watched a movie and Brittany and Santana left after that.

* * *

The next day at school came around really quick. Rachel already told Finn that her answer was yes and he was ecstatic. Now all she had to do was tell Quinn which will be easy!

"Hi Quinn!" Rachel said when she approached Quinn at her locker, "I need to tell you something, Finn asked me out I said yes! I guess I lost the bet!" Rachel said pretending to act sad.

"Ok then you officially lost!" Quinn said she seemed happier than normal and Rachel was wondering what she was up to.

"Cool well I have to go to class!" said Rachel.

Finn was standing at his locker when Quinn walked up to him.

"Hi Quinn," Finn said.

"Hi, I heard you and Rachel were together!" Quinn said.

"Yeah!" Finn said smiling really wide.

"Do you want to know the real reason why she said yes?" Quinn said then started talking again before he could stop her from saying it. "We made a bet with her, she doesn't even like you! I'm sorry Finn but I'm always available! There's a party at Rachel's house on Saturday and you could come as my date!" Quinn said then stopped talking so it could sink in.

"Ok, I'll be your date!" Finn said trying to sound excited. He doesn't really like Quinn a lot but he can't believe Rachel would do that to him.

* * *

"Hi Finn, I'm having a party on Saturday do you want to be my date?" Rachel said when she walked up to Finn on her way to class.

"I can't I'm going with Quinn," Finn said not making eye contact with Rachel.

"What but you are my boyfriend!" Rachel said a bit confused of what was going on.

"Not anymore! You don't even like me!" Finn said, "I knew it was too good to be true. You're the most popular girl in school and I'm a glee loser. No wonder why you hate me and were using me!"

"What? Of course I like you! What are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"I don't believe you. We're breaking up. I'm sorry!" Finn said then walked away.

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoyed remember to review. Sorry that Quinn is a little mean if you don't like her like that please tell me in the review ASAP! So then I can change it in about two chapters because I've already started the next one! Bye:)_


	3. Lost Friendship

Hi everyone,

Hope you enjoy the my third chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

Rachel's party started at around noon on Saturday, after she spent the rest of the week after school in her room crying. She still doesn't understand what happened between her and Finn. She was sitting on her stairs watching the party, she loved seeing people have so much fun. But the only thing was she wasn't having fun. At least it was just one night that she had to pretend that she was having fun.

'Oh No! Here comes Santana she's probably wanting to talk to me!' Rachel thought. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

"Hi Rachel! Is it just me or is Quinn with Finn?" Santana said

"Yes but I don't know why. Four days ago he said that I don't like him or something and that he is going to my party with Quinn!" Rachel said trying to blink back the tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll find out!" Santana said then walked away to where Quinn was standing alone.

"Hi Santana!" Quinn said.

"How did you and Finn get together?" Santana asked in the type of voice that means that the person has to answer or else Santana will go all Lima Heights.

"I told a few lies!" Quinn said feeling proud of herself.

"What did you say?" Santana asked.

"Why don't you ask for yourself if you want to know so bad!" Quinn said as she pointed at Finn sitting alone on the couch.

"I will!" Santana said then she walked over to where Finn was sitting. "Hi Finn! Why did you break up with Rachel?"

Finn moved over so Santana could sit next to him, "Wouldn't you know! I thought you were part of the bet. You know the one where you three asked her to date me and she actually didn't like me at all!" Finn said.

"Can you tell me who told you that?" Santana said with one eyebrow up.

"Quinn!"Finn said as if it was obvious.

"Do you want to know the true story?" Santana said then continued, "Quinn made a bet with Rachel that Rachel couldn't make you fall in love with her and then break your heart and Rachel said she could. Then Rachel started falling for you and told Quinn the bet was off but Quinn didn't listen and instead changed the bet to saying no to you if you asked Rachel out. Then you asked her out and she said maybe, she called me and Brittany and we told her to say yes so she did. Then she told Quinn and Quinn told you the lie!"

"Really?" Finn said.

"I don't like Quinn most of the time but this is true!" Santana said then got up and walked away.

* * *

"Hi Finny, how's the party?" Quinn said.

"You lied to me!" Finn said.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn said.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Finn said then got up and went outside. He called a cab and waited outside.

* * *

"Hi Finn." He heard someone say and he turned around and saw Rachel standing there.

"Hi." Finn said.

"I heard you and Quinn had a fight. I'm guessing you two broke up. Do you want me to call Puck or Sam?" Rachel said.

"No you don't need to call them and Quinn and I were never really together. I'm sorry about what I said four days ago to you." Finn said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said.

"Quinn lied to me and said you don't really like me. But if you still like me can you give me another chance!" Finn pleaded her.

"Sure I would love to!" She said smiling.

"Great! Well my cab is here! Bye!" Finn said when his cab got there.

"Bye!" Rachel said and walked inside.

* * *

The next day of school came around fast after the weekend. Finn could barely remember anything all he remembers is getting with Quinn, breaking up with Quinn and getting back with Rachel. Finn was a very smart guy but this was just confusing. He didn't know how soon it will be until him and Rachel get in a fight and then break up or how long it will be for Rachel and Quinn to lose their friendship. He suddenly stopped thinking about these things when he realized that he was sitting in History class.

"Class Dismissed. Can I talk to you Finn Hudson!" The teacher said. She had long blond hair and she looked as though she was in her thirty's .

After everyone left the class Finn walked over to her desk.

"What would you like to talk to me about Miss Holiday?" Asked Finn. He wasn't very worried about what she was going to say. After all he was one of her favorite students and he was the smartest guy in class.

"Is anything wrong? You weren't concentrating in class and you didn't answer any of the questions I asked the class," Miss Holiday said.

"No everything is fine. See you later Miss Holiday!" Finn said then left the class before she could ask any more questions. He knew he made the situation weirder by leaving like that but he didn't care it was the end of the day and there was no glee club today so he wanted to leave school as fast as possible.

* * *

"So for Sectionals we will have a duet, a solo and a group song,' said Kurt.

He was teaching Rachel all she needed to know about glee club. He has been at her house for 3 hours explaining and writing on the whiteboard that he took to her house. He told her the days of glee (even though Rachel even knew them) and has been telling her the schedule for Sectionals for the past 3 hours. Rachel had never really had a conversation with Kurt before. Sometimes she would just pass him in the hall and give him a smile but she never really talked to him. Now it looks like he is making up for all the times that the didn't talk by talking now, all she could fit in were a few yes, ok and uh-huh.

"You will be doing a duet with Finn its called 'Faithfully'. You will also be doing a solo its called 'All Coming Back to me Now' and you and Finn will be the lead roles in the group song which is called 'Don't Stop Believing'." Said Kurt

"Ok!" Rachel said all the information was going in one ear and out the other.

* * *

"Hi Rachel," Quinn said as she walked up to Rachel who was standing at her locker.

"Are you seriously talking to me?' Rachel asked

"Is this about the Finn thing?"

"Yes it is! I can't believe you told him a lie! You made him break up with me!" Rachel yelled but not too loud that every one in the hallway would be staring at her.

'Look Rachel I'm really sorry can you please forgive me?" Quinn begged.

"No I thought you were my friend!" Said Rachel then she stormed off. Rachel likes to make things more dramatic like that.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry that its short. Remember to review and f you want I could start on a new one. Tell me in the review which couple you want and I promise I will do a fanfiction about them and when I promise I mean it!_

 _Thanks, have a lovely day :-)_


	4. Sectionals

_Hi everyone,_

 _Sorry I haven't been doing this one in a while. I've been focusing on my other one and it's Brittana! Please read and review! Enjoy_

* * *

"Have you seen the set list for Sectionals?" Finn asked Rachel. He was at her house 'practicing' songs for Sectionals. They were now eating lunch (after their make out session) and the were taking about how excited they were about Sectionals.

"Yeah I have. We're in every song!" Rachel said. She couldn't believe that Mr Shue thought that her voice was actually good or at least decent. Finn told her that she had an amazing voice and that she should be proud of it but Rachel just believes that he says it because he was her boyfriend.

"Great isn't it?" Finn said.

"I guess but I'm nervous!" Rachel said.

"You'll be fine!" Finn said.

"Thanks Finn!" Rachel said.

"I hope all the drama between you, me and Quinn didn't break your friendship with Quinn," Finn said.

"Well we weren't friends even from the second we met. She only wanted to be friends with me and Santana because we were popular."

"Oh ok. That makes me feel less bad about it." Finn said.

"You're so cute!" Rachel said then kissed Finn.

* * *

 **Backstage at sectionals.**

"Are you nervous?" Santana said to Rachel. Santana was straightening out Rachel's hair and making sure she looked perfect for when she performs her numbers.

"A little but I'll be fine!" Rachel said.

"You'll be better than fine you will be amazing wait scratch that you will be PERFECT!" Santana said yelling the last word and making everyone in the New Directions look at her. "Have you talked to Quinn lately?"

"No, the last time I talked to her was when I told her to go away." Rachel whispered making sure that Quinn wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah well she deserved it. She was a bitch to you and didn't even care about when you, me or Brittany were sad. All she cared about was that she was one of the most popular girls at the school." Santana said.

"Five minutes until we go on!" Mr Shue said.

"Ok now I'm nervous!" Rachel said.

"Come on. We have to go to the stage." Santana said, then she skipped over to where Brittany was.

"Hi Rachel!" Quinn said as she walked up to Rachel.

"Hello Quinn. May I ask why you're talking to me?" Rachel said.

"I wanted to wish you good luck and say that you're going to do amazing!" Quinn said.

"Your just saying that so that you can become popular again." Rachel said not knowing if this was a trick or not.

"No, I really mean it. Anyway see you later." and with that Quinn walked off up to Puck and kissed him on the cheek. 'When did that happen?' Rachel thought.

* * *

Rachel was standing about to walk on stage to sing her solo. They have already performed their group song and solo and they all did amazing. Now it is up to Rachel to carry them home, to show the judges that she can do it, to show the glee club she can do it and most importantly to get the New Directions to Regionals.

She walks onto the stag her heart is beating even faster and harder than her glee audition. Surprisingly she wasn't as nervous as she thought she was going to be because she knew that she was a born performer, all she had to do was believe in herself.

She started to sing 'All Coming Back to me Now'. The bright light was stinging her eyes and Rachel's stomach felt like it was full of one thousand butterflies. She felt for sure that she was going to have a heart attack and faint but that was just Rachel and her exaggerations. She thought of how much Mr Shue believes in her. How much her parents believe in her. How much Santana believes in her. How much the glee club believes in her. How much Finn believes in her. When she thought about Finn her mind didn't focus on the fact that she performing in front of heaps of people, she only focused on him. And right then in that moment she knew that she did love him.

* * *

It all came down to this- The Results- all of them wanted so bad for them to come first. They wanted to go to Regionals and then probably Nationals after that. As the judges walk on stage Finn's heart is beating very hard but he didn't know why of course they were going to win because his girlfriend performed the best out of all the other groups.

"In third place..." says one of the three judges, "Is The Falconers!"

The Falconers were over joyed by this. Finn never understood why the people that come in third place are so happy and then the people that come second are absolutely devastated. He always felt like telling the people who came third that it's not something that you should be excited about because there is only three teams and that technically means you came last.

"In second place..." said the same judge. When she said this is made Finn jump because he was so deep in his thoughts that he forgot he was waiting for the results. "Is The Warblers!"

The New Directions were going to Regionals!

(Please read down below it's important)

* * *

 _Hope everyone enjoyed. I'm doing this thing where I have topic weeks for example Finchel week and what I do is a start a new fanfiction about them and everyday throughout the week I will post a chapter. Then the next week I will have a new topic. (obviously I will finish each fanfiction). Please tell me in the reviews which couple week you want first!_

 _Thank everyone so so much:)_


	5. Together for tonight

_Hi everyone,_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry I haven't been updating for a while but I hope the next few chapters make up for it. Read and Review:)_

* * *

"Amazing win you guys! I was thinking for Regionals we could do the same people singing but obviously different songs!" said Mr Shue. It was a week after Regionals and Santana doesn't stop telling Rachel about how amazing her performance was.

 _"You were just fabulous Rachel! How did you get the nerves to go away because I remember talking to you before you went on the stage and you were really nervous! What happened?" Santana would say._

 _"Magic Rachel would say in response._

Quinn has also tried to be nice to Rachel but Rachel won't forgive her. Not after what she did to her and Finn's relationship. Quinn was probably just trying to use Rachel for her popularity and not for her friendship.

Once glee club was over everyone took their time to leave. Rachel had never seen people leave the class so slow. When she is in history everyone gets up as fast as they can when the bell rings. Once everyone was out of the room Mr Shue asked Finn and Rachel to meet him in his office.

Mr Shue's office was smaller than Rachel expected it to be. There was a chair and a desk in the middle of the room and on the other side was three other chairs. Rachel sat down in the left chair and Finn sat in the middle. Mr Shue sat on the other side and looked like a principal getting two kids in trouble.

"I wanted to ask you if you had any ideas for the set list for Sections and if you were ok with singing in most of the songs." Mr Shue said after he sat down.

"Well, I was thinking that Rachel could sing 'Don't Rain on my Parade' and we could sing 'Don't go Breaking my Heart' as a duet and maybe Rachel could decide on the group song," Finn said. He was thinking about the set-list the other night and knew that Rachel would have to sing 'Don't Rain on my Parade', after all it was the first song he ever heard her sing.

"I think that we should let some other people sing in the group song maybe we could do the song 'Light up the World'." Rachel said.

"That's a great idea Rachel and Finn!" Mr Shue exclaimed.

* * *

The next day they were in the auditorium for the glee club meeting because Mr Shue wanted to practice 'Light up the world'. Brittany and Santana: Hey hey hey

 _Brittany and Santana: Hey hey hey_

 _Santana: You and me keep on dancing in the dark_

 _It's been tearing me apart_

 _Never knowing what we are_

 _Brittany and Santana: Hey hey hey_

 _Santana: You and me keep on trying to play it cool_

 _Now it's time to make a move._

 _And that's what I'm gonna do_

 _Artie: Lay it all down_

 _Brittany: Got something to say?_

 _Artie: Lay it all down_

 _Brittany: Throw your doubt away_

 _Artie: Do or die now_

 _Brittany: Step on to the plate_

 _Artie: Blow the door wide open like_

 _Brittany and Artie: up up and away_

 _All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_

 _You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_

 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_

 _Light it up tonight_

 _All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_

 _You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_

 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_

 _Light it up tonight_

 _Finn and Artie: Hey hey hey_

 _Finn: You and me turn it up 10000 watts_

 _Tell me why we gotta stop_

 _I just wanna let it rock_

 _Artie and Tina: Hey hey hey_

 _You and me keep on staring at the road_

 _Like we don't know where to go_

 _Step back, let me take control_

 _Artie: Lay it all down_

 _Brittany: Got something to say_

 _Artie: Lay it all down_

 _Brittany: Throw your doubt away_

 _Artie: Do or die now_

 _Brittany: Step on to the plate_

 _Artie: Blow the door wide open_

 _Brittany and Artie: like up up and away_

 _All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_

 _You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_

 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_

 _Light it up tonight_

 _All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_

 _You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_

 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_

 _Light it up tonight_

 _Finn With Back-Up: Hey hey hey you_

 _Hey hey hey you_

 _Hey hey hey you_

 _Hey hey hey you you you you you_

 _Rachel: Lay it all down_

 _Got something to say_

 _Lay it all down_

 _Throw your doubt away_

 _Do or die now_

 _Step on to the plate_

 _Quinn and Brittany: Blow the door wide open like up up_

 _and away_

 _All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_

 _You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_

 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_

 _Light it up tonight_

 _All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_

 _You gotta give up the barkand bi-i-ite_

 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_

 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_

 _Light it up tonight_

 _All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_

 _You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_

 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_

 _Light it up tonight_

"Amazing job guys!" Mr Shue said clapping.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were driving to Finn's house in the afternoon. They've made it a routine to go over to one person's house every afternoon (but they still had to spend time with their friends).

"Can I ask you a question?" Finn said. He has been wondering this question for ages. Finn wants to know if Rachel is still a virgin but he doesn't know how to ask it. Both his friends aren't virgins anymore neither is Finn. He had his first time with Santana and nobody knows about it and he wants to keep it that way. Finn mainly wants to keep it from Rachel because imagine finding out that your boyfriend had his first time with your best friend (it wouldn't be great news). He is 100% sure that Santana would never tell Rachel because they are best friend and Santana would never break Rachel's heart like that.

"What is it?" Rachel said.

"Are you still a virgin?" Finn said a bit awkwardly.

"No," Rachel said. Rachel had already had sex with her past boyfriend Jesse but only once but she didn't really have a choice. Jesse was an abusive boyfriend not the verbal type but the physical and he forced Rachel into having her first time with him. Nobody knows about how Jesse would abuse except Santana, Rachel was too scared and embarrassed to tell anyone else. She wasn't up to telling Finn about Jesse just yet. Then her second time was when she was at a club with Santana, Brittany and Quinn. Quinn dared her to have sex with the hottest guy in the room (obviously Rachel was drunk other wise she wouldn't have done it) and she did. She only ever saw that boy once after that night and he asked her out but she said 'no'.

"Oh ok," said Finn. He didn't really know what else to say.

"Are you?" Rachel asked.

 _Shit_ Finn thought. He can't tell her about Santana. "Yes," he said without thinking about it.

Then as if it was perfect timing they pulled into Finn's drive way before it could get even more awkward. When they got inside Rachel put her bag down on the couch took her shoes off and sat down.

 _This is your chance Finn! Make your more, you can have your second time with Rachel and tell her that it was your first! but that would be lying and I can't do that. Maybe just for a little while, a couple of months._ Finn thought.

Then he started kissing Rachel and she kissed back and deepened it. Then Finn lifted her up into bridal style and took her up to his room.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Check out my poll and take your vote on what couple I should do next. Remember to read my other fics and Review:) Hope you love the Finchel and love them just as much as I do!_

 _Have a lovely day_

 _Love GleekLoverFinchel_


	6. Jesse

_Hi everyone,_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review so that I know you like it. You need to remember that Finn had his first time with Santana to understand this chapter. Hope you enjoy:)_

* * *

"Finn and I had sex last night!" Rachel told Santana. They were in the library an hour before class started. Santana and Rachel always like to study for upcoming exams in the morning so that it is fresh in their memories.

"Oh, that's great Rachel," Santana said.

"Yeah, well it was his first time. Which makes me feel happy that he had his first time with me! I wish it was my first time with him." Rachel said.

"Did he tell you that it was his first time?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He might've lied to you maybe he's the type of guy that humps and dumps!" Santana exclaimed.

"He wouldn't have lied plus I told him I wasn't a virgin anymore!" Rachel said.

"Lets go to class!" Santana said angrily.

"Ok, why are you mad?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not mad. I'm just tired and sad that we have to go to class. I'm also grossed out by this conversation! Now bye!" Santana said then stormed out of the library.

Rachel knew that something was wrong with Santana. First of all Santana was never tired because she always made sure she had enough time to have the proper amount of sleep. Secondly, Santana was never sad to go to class if anything she was excited. Thirdly, She never snaps at Rachel because Santana thinks Rachel is too weak to handle it. Fourthly, Santana is never grossed out with Rachel telling her about sex experiences, she even encourages her to say it. Last of all, Santana stormed out of the library which she never does because she thinks that its rude and she left 40 minutes early for class. Rachel was going to find out what is wrong with her after all she is her best friend.

* * *

Finn was going through his locker finding all the books that he needs to take home for homework and to study for the Maths exam. When Santana walks up to him. She was one of the last people that he would expect to come up to his locker.

"You lied to Rachel!" Santana exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"You told her that you were a virgin!" Santana exclaimed. She was yelling but quietly so that not many people around them could hear.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt her feelings! What would you say if your girlfriend had sex with your best friend?" Finn asked.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure that Brittany wouldn't have sex with Rachel and second of all you are going to break her heart eventually because one day you will have to tell her and she was so excited that you had your first time with her that she will be even more heartbroken than finding out when she first asked you!" Santana said.

"What if she doesn't find out!" Finn said.

"If you don't tell her soon I will." Santana said.

"You can't your her best friend!" exclaimed Finn.

"It's better for her to find out sooner than later!" Santana said, "Rachel is my best friend and I thought that she would be happy with you that's why I told you about the lie that Quinn told you. I thought that you would never break her heart but it turns out you are. I thought that you would be perfect for her after how awful Jesse was."

"Who's Jesse?" Finn asked.

"She didn't tell you about Jesse?" Santana asked and Finn shook his head, "Jesse is her ex-boyfriend and he abused her."

"I can't believe Rachel didn't tell me," Finn said.

"Maybe she wasn't ready to tell you because it was so awful," Santana said.

"What if I wasn't ready to tell her about you and me," Finn said.

"You have a point," Santana admitted.

"See! You can't tell Rachel," Finn said.

"Fine I won't," Santana said. Then she walked away down the hallway as Finn sighed in relief. But he knew that Rachel was going to have to find out one day and he had to be the one to tell her. Not any of the other people that know about it like Santana, Puck, Brittany and Sam. It was going to be one of the hardest thins he will ever do but he had to do it sooner or later. Finn decided on later besides its not like many people knew about him and Santana.

* * *

Rachel was walking home thinking about everything that had happened to her today. Santana acting completely weird in the morning when Rachel was talking about Finn. When Rachel forgave Quinn.

 _"Hi, Rachel." Quinn said._

 _"Hi, Quinn! What are you doing talking to me?" Rachel said._

 _"I want you to forgive me!" Quinn said._

 _"No!" Rachel said quickly she didn't need time to think about it. All Quinn was there for was the popularity and Rachel knew it._

 _"Look I don't expect you to e my best friend after what I did to you, I don't want popularity, you don't even have to sit with me at lunch or talk to me at the lockers. All I ask is forgiveness like you saying that I'm your friend not your enemy and when we pass each other in the hallway we say 'hi'. I promise I won't do any stupid bets again and I will be a great friend if you forgive me," Quinn pleaded._

* * *

 _"Fine!" Rachel said._

 _"Really?" Quinn said shocked._

 _"Yes, now go before I change my mind," Rachel joked._

 _"Ok bye Rachel," Quinn said._

 _"You can call me Rach again."_

 _"You can call me Q again!"_

 _"Well bye Q!" said Rachel then she walked away._

* * *

But the weirdest part of Rachel' day would have to be right after school finished she was walking towards her car...

 _"Well, hello Miss Rachel Berry!" said a boy from behind her when she was unlocking her car._

 _She turned around and could believe who she saw!_

 _"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked._

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the Fanfiction! Remember to review so that I know to continue to write this fic._

 _Have a lovely day  
Love_ _GleekLoverFinchel :)_


	7. Rumour has it

_Hi everyone,_

 _Thanks for reading my last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one, I don't own glee. Read and Review:)_

* * *

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I came to see you, Rachel. I actually transferred to this school. I was a jerk to you when we were together and I want a second chance!" Jesse responded.

"Jesse we can't be together, I've found someone else!" Rachel said.

"That's not the right answer!" Jesse said.

"Well Jesse I don't like you and I am with someone else so you need to except that." Rachel said a bit nervous. The last time see saw Jesse he beat her up and left bruises all over her body.

"Well there's a price you have to pay for not going out with me!" Jesse exclaimed. Then he pushed Rachel into the car and stormed off.

* * *

Once Rachel got home she started crying. Why did Jesse have to ruin her life? Everything was going perfect. She joined the club of her dreams. Getting all the solos. Rachel has the best boyfriend that any girl could imagine. She was getting back on track with her life. Building her friendship up with Quinn. She's even making new friends in the glee club. Now Jesse is probably going to join the glee club. Beat her up and maybe even beat Finn up.

She didn't know what to do. Santana is the one person that pops in her head but Santana is the one person she can't tell. Mainly because even though Santana is her best friend, Santana will tell every one in the glee club because she thinks that telling people is protecting Rachel but it makes it worse. She can't call Finn because he will just find out where Jesse lives and give Jesse a piece of his mind which will also make it worse. She can't tell Brittany because she will tell everyone and probably put it on her blog show called 'Fondue for Two'.

There was only one person left. Rachel knows that calling this person is a massive risk but she needs someone right now. Plus this person is building heaps of trust with Rachel. She goes to her draw and gets out her phone and dials the number.

"Hello?" the person said.

"Hi Quinn I really need to talk to you!" Rachel said.

"Of course, anything for you. Are you crying?" Quinn said

"Yeah, its a long story. Can you come over?" Rachel asked.

"Sure! I'll be there in ten minutes!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Ok bye!" Rachel said then hung up.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on Rachel's door. She walked up to the door and there was a smiling, perky Quinn Fabray.

"Hi Quinn come in." Rachel said.

"Thanks! So tell me everything," Quinn said after she sat down on the couch.

"Jesse is back!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What! For how long?" Quinn asked.

"He transferred to William McKinley High School," Rachel answered.

"Does Finn know?" Quinn asked.

"No and you can't tell him!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I promise I won't. I never betray your friendship ever again!" Quinn assured Rachel.

"Good and you can't tell anyone else," Rachel said.

"Does Santana know?" Quinn asked.

"No, she's my best friend and all but she would tell everyone because she thinks it's best for me but it's not!" Rachel answered.

"I'm sure everyone will find out soon but I promise I won't tell anyone!" Quinn said.

* * *

"Excuse me, can you show me around I'm new?" asked Jesse.

"Of course, what is your locker number?" Finn said.

"234," Jesse answered.

"Ok, my names Finn Hudson by the way!" Finn said. Sticking out his hand for Jesse to shake.

"Jesse St James!" Jesse said reaching his hand out but Finn pulled his away. "Um... ok so you don't like hand shakes.

"No, I don't like jerks. Here's your locker and don't talk to me again or I will beat you up!" Finn said. Then he walked away from Jesse to Santana's locker.

"Hi Finn!" Santana said, "Are you here to tell me that you finally told Rachel that you weren't a virgin when you did it with her?"

"No but I'm here to tell you that Jesse is here. He must've transferred or something!" Finn exclaimed not being able to take a breath.

"What! We have to tell the people in glee club!" Santana said.

"Ok," Finn responded.

* * *

"Hi everyone, welcome to the emergency glee meeting!" Santana said. She was standing at the front with Finn next to her.

"Well shouldn't we wait for Rachel to show up?" Quinn said.

"It's actually about her!" Finn said.

"And Jesse!" Santana added. Once Santana said that, Quinn walked out of the room.

"Ok, well Quinn doesn't want to listen!" Finn said.

"Most of you don't know that Rachel has an ex-boyfriend and his name is Jesse! He abused her when they were together and now he transferred to the school!" Santana said.

"What? We need to find this boy and beat him up. He deserves it after what he did to Rachel, he can have a taste of his own medicine!" Puck said.

* * *

"Rachel, Santana somehow found out about Jesse's transfer and she told the whole glee club!" Quinn told Rachel.

"What? Did you tell her?" Rachel asked.

'No I swear. She told Finn about you and Jesse a week ago. then Jesse asked Finn to show him around, they introduced themselves. Then he told Santana and Santana told the glee club!" Quinn responded.

"Even Mr Shue?" Rachel asked.

"Not Mr Shue!" Quinn answered.

"What am I going to do?" Rachel asked.

"How many questions are you going to ask?" Quinn said.

"I'm serious. I don't want the glee club to know. I don't want Finn to know that my ex-boyfriend was abusive!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Everything will be ok!" Quinn assured Rachel.

"Thanks Quinn!" Rachel said.

"Hi you two!' Jesse said as he approached them.

"Jesse, you just keep appearing out of nowhere!" Rachel said.

"It's a talent! Nice to see you again Quinn!" Jesse said smiling.

"Wish I could say the same, but I can't!" Quinn responded.

"Well I was just going to ask you when glee auditions are. I'm thinking of joining," Jesse said as if he had the job of being annoying.

"Why would we tell you that, we don't want you to join you're a jerk!" Quinn said.

"Second time someone has called me a jerk today!" Jesse said.

"What was the first?" Rachel asked.

"This guy that I just met, his name was Finn Hudson and he is really tall. Have you heard of him?" Jesse asked Quinn and Rachel.

"No never heard of him!" Quinn said.

"He sounds vaguely familiar!" Rachel answered.

"Ok, if you two aren't going to tell me I will just ask the teacher of glee what's his name? Mr Shoely?" Jesse said.

"Mr Shue!" Rachel answered.

"Thanks! I guess I'll see you girls in glee!" Jesse said.

"Can't wait!" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Bye!" Jess said then walked away leaving an annoyed Quinn and Rachel

* * *

 _Hope you liked the chapter. Remember to review. Sorry I don't really like Jesse so I made him the bad guy. You can imagine how much I hated the last episode of glee but I'm not going to give anything away just in case you haven't seen it!_

 _Thanks for reading my Fanfiction_  
 _Stay tuned for the next chapter_  
 _Love_  
 _GleekLoverFinchel :)_


	8. Revenge

Hi everyone,

Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating I had heaps of exams and homework. Hope you enjoy this one! Read and Review:)

* * *

"Why would Jesse want to join the glee club?" Quinn asked. Rachel was over at Quinn's house. They are starting to get closer, Quinn has been helping Rachel decide what to say to Santana. Also helping Rachel think of ways to talk to Finn about Jesse (even though he already knows she just wants to clear things up with him). Rachel has been giving Quinn love advice because Quinn and Puck are together now.

"He enjoys singing," Rachel replied.

"And h probably wants to get back with you and find out who your boyfriend is so he can kicks his ass!" Quinn said.

"Wow, you made this situation heaps better!" Rachel exclaimed.

* * *

"How are we going to get revenge on this Jesse kid?" Finn asked.

"We could mess up his locker!" Tina exclaimed like it was the best idea in the world.

"We could become friends with him then ditch him!" Blaine said.

"We could give him an extreme makeover then mess up his hair after it! He will be furious," Kurt said.

"I still think we should go all lima heights!" Santana exclaimed.

"I agree Santana!" Finn said.

"We need a plan to get revenge!" Puck exclaimed.

All of the glee club members were over at Finn's house (except for Rachel, Quinn and Mr Shue). Santana arranged the meeting because she was concerned for her friend. Puck and Santana were actually excited about this because they get to kick someone's ass.

"I know what to do lets tell a teacher that he's being mean! That will get him," Brittany exclaimed.

"Genius!" Santana said.

"Well, it is a good idea but I think it's too good. Maybe we could teach him a lesson!" Finn said.

"I don't think that will help, I'm pretty sure he is smart!" Brittany said.

"No, Finn means beat him up!" Puck said and Santana nodded with a smirk on her face.

"We need a plan!" Santana said.

* * *

 **Finn's POV**

 _I can't believe this Jesse guy wants to swoop and take my girl. That is not going to happen I have spent years fantasizing about what it would feel like to have Rachel as my girlfriend and now it has finally happened._

 _Yesterday we all organized a plan to get back at Jesse St Jackass and I think it will work perfectly._

 _I can't believe I've been thinking about revenge on Jesse throughout the whole day that I haven't been concentrating on class. I'll have to ask Sam what the homework was. Now it's my favourite part of the day Glee club, the place where Jesse can't ruin my life._

 _As I walk into the room I see Mr Shue standing at the front of the room with a boy that looks exactly like him. Shit! That's Jesse! I'm not just guessing that it's Jesse, I know it is because everyone in the room has an angry face on. And 3 quarters of their room has their arms crossed._

 **End of POV**

"Good morning everyone, take a seat!" Mr Shue said, "We have a new member joining and his name is Jesse!"

"Hi everyone!" Jesse said right as Rachel and Quinn walked in.

"He can't join Mr Shue!" Rachel said.

"Yeah he's a jerk!" Quinn exclaimed.

"You two are the only ones that think that!" Mr Shue said angrily.

"No, I agree!" Finn said.

"Same!" Brittany and Santana said in unison.

"No way is this asshole going to join the glee club!" Puck said.

"I agree with Puck!" Sam said.

"What happened to accepting everyone that wants to join and being inclusive?" Mr Shue asked, "Plus he's from Vocal Adrenaline and he has tips for us!"

"Well what are the tips?" Quinn asked meanly.

"First of all, you are all really bad dancing especially you Finn you dance like a zombie that needs to poo. Even Mike and Brittany are bad dancers. Every one of you are awful singers, except Rachel you're perfect. I recon I can contribute to your glee club massively with my out of this world dance moves and exceptional singing!" Jesse exclaimed.

"See everyone he is amazing!" Mr Shue said happily.

"There go all my male solos!" Finn whispered to Sam and Puck.

"I think we'll have to do the plan soon Finn!" Sam exclaimed.

"I agree!" Puck said evilly.

* * *

"Hi Finn, we need to talk!" Rachel said.

"I agree, is this about Jesse?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I know you already know that he is my ex-boyfriend but I don't want you to worry because there is no way that I'm going back with him because he's total jerk," Rachel said.

"I know but do you want me to do anything?" Finn asked.

"No don't do anything don't even talk to Jesse it will make the situation worse!" Rachel replied.

"Sure I won't do a thing!" Finn said trying to act like he wasn't lying.

"Good, I love you!" Rachel exclaimed then kissed his cheek and walked out to the parking lot.

"Dude you just lied right to her face!" Puck said.

"I know but revenge on Jesse is best for her because he won't hurt her anymore!" Finn said.

"You know what the bad thing is?" Sam said.

"What?" Finn asked

"It's not the first time you've lied to her!" Sam said.

"I know and I feel really bad about it but if she knew it would be worse!" Finn exclaimed.

"But what if she does find out. I heard she's been spending a lot of time with Quinn and Quinn knows. She will tell Rachel about you and Santana because she's a bitch!" Sam exclaimed.

"Quinn isn't a bitch!" Puck said.

"She did try to ruin me and Rachel's relationship before why wouldn't she do it again?" Finn said.

"She wouldn't!" Puck exclaimed.

"She might," Sam said.

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review I absolutely love reading them. Lots of people said that they hated the last episode. I have heaps of reasons why I hated the last episode._

 _1\. Jesse and Rachel! (I would've even preferred Sam and Rachel but I still hate Rachel with other people)_

 _2\. They didn't mention Finn as much as they could_

 _3\. I loved how they brought everyone for the last song but they could have picked a better song and given more solos to the ones that were the originals (just my opinion)_

 _4\. That fact that it was the last episode of glee ever just made me cry (I'm such a weirdo :)_

 _Please post in the reviews why you love/hated the last episode of glee I'd rate it a 4/10_

 _Thanks for reading_  
 _Love From_  
 _GleekLoverFinchel_


	9. Overheard

Hi everyone,

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review:)

* * *

Sam and Finn were sitting in the glee room for lunch tody. They usually sit with Rachel and the other girls but they decided it would be fun to sit in the glee room again. Puck was sick today so he wasn't there.

"Dude are you ok? You haven't been concentrating in class lately you have just been drifting off," Sam said.

"Well honestly I've just been thinking about Jesse and Quinn," Finn answered.

"Quinn?" Sam said confused.

"What if she tells Rachel?" Finn said.

"She might because she is a bitch," Sam said.

"Well, I won't tell Rachel and I'm not a bitch!" Quinn said. She was leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

"Quinn excuse us if we don't trust you. You did try to ruin me and Rachel's relationship already!" Finn said.

"You need to learn to trust me. I'm offended that you don't trust me after what I've done for Rachel and the only people that trust me are Rachel and Puck!" Quinn said.

"What have you done for Rachel?" Sam asked.

"I helped her when she needed it most. She called me instead of calling Santana or you Finn. Right after she saw Jesse she went home crying and she called me and I came over as fast as I could. I was the only person in the glee club that isn't spreading the news about Jesse. I know all of you are planning a revenge plan and it is just beating him up. If you really cared about Rachel then you would leave the situation alone like Rachel and I are.

'I know I was a bitch to her when I told you that Rachel didn't actually love you and it was just a deal. Then I was even more of a bitch when I went to her party with you. But I came to my senses, when I got home after that party I promised myself that I wouldn't rest until I got Rachel's forgiveness. So I complimented her and I apologized and I know you two think that I want her forgiveness just for popularity but honestly I don't care about popularity anymore. I don't care if you think that I'm a bitch but I wouldn't dream of telling Rachel about you and Santana. If I were you I would tell her before someone else tells her." Quinn said confidently.

"Nobody is going to tell Rachel because Santana promised she wouldn't and Sam and Puck would never tell her," Finn said.

"Have you forgotten who is here? Jesse wants to break you two up and if he finds out about you and Santana he would tell Rachel in a heartbeat!" Quinn exclaimed.

"How do we know that your not just blaming Jesse so that when you tell her we'll think it was Jesse," Sam said.

"I'm just warning you. Look I can tell you don't trust me but do you think that I would apologize to Rachel, earn her forgiveness and then tell her about you and Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn if you tell her you're dead!" Finn exclaimed then walked out of the room.

"Agreed!" Sam said and followed Finn.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

 _What do they mean by Finn and Santana. First of all lets get this straight I wasn't spying on them or anything, I just overheard them in the hallway._

 _I stopped when I heard Finn say what if she tells Rachel. Then I started listening more and found out it has something to do with Santana and how people can't tell me. At least I know I can trust Quinn after her long speech._

 _Maybe Finn is cheating on me? No he would never do that!_

 _Rachel you have to put the pieces together. Santana was acting weird when I was talking about Finn and me having sex but the thing that really got to her was when I said that he said that it was his first time. It might have something to do with first time or something?_

 _When I asked Finn if he's already had his first time he clammed up and took a while to answer._

 _I think I know Santana and Finn had their first times together! Why wouldn't Santana tell me? Why didn't Finn tell me and why hasn't he told me yet?_

 _Wait Rachel don't jump to conclusion. Technically I didn't jump to conclusions I fixed the puzzle._

 _I'll just have to find out for myself. I know Quinn wouldn't tell me especially after that speech but I really need the truth and there are only two people who know the true story and that is Santana and Finn. Who to ask?_

 _Finn! After all I am he is my boyfriend_

 **End of POV**

* * *

Finn was sitting in his house doing homework and all the work that he needs to catch up on after not listening in class. Then he hears a knock at the door. Just great something else interfering with his studies. When he opens the door Rachel is standing there, at least it's her and not Santana or Quinn or even Sam and Puck.

"Hi Rachel!" Finn said happily.

"Hi Finn. I came over to ask you something." Rachel said nervously.

"Ok come in," Finn said.

"Was it really your first time when you had sex with me?" Rachel asked trying to not think about the answer will be.

"No, I lied Rachel and I'm really sorry. I didn't want you to feel weird that my first time was with Santana," Finn said waiting for the response.

"Thanks for telling me the truth, but you could've told me in the first place," Rachel said.

"So are you angry?" Finn asked.

"No, just a bit upset," Rachel said.

"Well, I hope you can forgive me," Finn said.

"On one condition!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

'Forgive Quinn because she's changed," Rachel replied.

"Ok! Anything for you," Finn said then he kissed Rachel and took her to his bedroom.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Did you like Quinn's speech? Remember to Review because it means a lot to me when I read them!

Have a lovely day  
Love  
GleekLoverFinchel:)


	10. Singing Partners

_Hi Everyone,_

 _I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it's taken a while for this one I wanted it to be good. Read and review:)_

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

 _I know I acted like it was fine that Finn didn't have his first time with me but I was lying. It's not just because he had his first time with my best friend, it's because Santana didn't even tell me._

 _I know she couldn't tell me when I was going on about how happy I was that Finn had his first time with me but she didn't even tell me before Finn and I got together. I would've thought that I would be the first one to know about them but it turns out I was actually the last._

 **End of POV**

* * *

"Hi Santana!" Rachel said.

"Oh hi Rachel! We haven't talked in ages," Santana said then shut her locker door.

"Yeah, the last time we talked you acted weird and left the library long before class started,' Rachel stated.

"I was feeling ill!" Santana said off the top off her head, "You know listening to your story about you and Finn! eww, too much information!" Santana exclaimed.

"Even though you love it when I tell you things like that!" Rachel said, "I need you to tell me the truth Santana, because I know the truth!"

"You know that Finn and I had sex and it was his first time?" Santana said surprised.

"Yes I do! Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked.

"Look I don't want to fight a couple of months before graduation! We have been best friends forever and I don't want something over a boy to break us up! The reason why I didn't tell you was because I knew that you liked Finn and I didn't want you to get upset over this," Santana replied.

"So you're saying that I'm weak!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well yes!" Santana said, "I'm kidding, I did it because I'm your best friend and I hate seeing you upset," Santana said.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Because I was about to start a fight with my best friend in the entire world over a boy that I've only been dating for a little while!" Rachel responded.

"Hey, it's almost been 6 months anniversary of you and Finn! Are you doing anything special?" Santana said after hugging Rachel.

"I don't know probably not!" Rachel said.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to track this boy down and make sure he at least takes you out to dinner!" Santana said.

'Thanks San! Look I have to go to class!" Rachel said laughing.

'Ok Bye!" Santana said.

* * *

Half way through the day Santana decided that she was going to find out if Finn had any plans on Rachel and his 6 month anniversary.

"So Finn, any plans for your 6 month anniversary with Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Heaps! Come with me!" Finn said who was pacing down the hallway dodging everyone that was in his way.

"Ok, where are you going?" Santana asked.

"Quinn's locker!" Finn replied.

"Why? Santana asked.

"How many questions are you going to ask?" Finn said.

"I thought you were going to forgive Quinn!" Santana said.

"I said that to make my girlfriend happy but I know that Quinn told her!" Finn said. Then they approached Quinn's locker and Quinn was on the phone to Rachel even though they were in the same school.

"Just great she's on the phone to Rachel," Santana whispered.

"It's fine she'll hang up soon," Finn said.

"I have to go Rach see you in science...ok...love you bye!" Quinn said once she saw Finn and Santana standing in front of her.

"Hi Quinn, remember when I said that if you tell Rachel about my first time that you were dead!" Finn exclaimed.

"And...continue," Quinn said.

"And you told her!" Santana finished.

"No I didn't! I thought you were going to trust me. Look I don't care if you don't trust me because I have been trying to be nice to you two but you don't even give me a second chance. Rachel told me you forgave me Finn but I can see you were lying. I try to be nice but you never believe me, Sam called me yesterday and said that he believes me but you and Santana don't trust me at all so I'm don't care about impressing you anymore!" Quinn said then walked to her next class.

"Now it's going to be embarrassing whenever we see her!" Finn said.

"Yeah I feel bad! What class do you have?" Santana asked.

"Science!" Finn said.

"Same and so does Quinn," Santana exclaimed

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"Her phone call! duh!" Santana said, "Come on let's go!"

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly for everyone. During Science class Finn and Santana couldn't even make eye contact with Quinn and Rachel. Rachel gave them a death look when they walked in, Santana and Finn think that Quinn told her what happened (which is probably accurate). Now it's time for glee Rachel's favourite part of the day because she can act selfish and spoilt unlike when she's in any other class.

"Good morning class. So the assignment for the week is friendship. I have been seeing for the past few weeks that some of you aren't getting along and in order to win the competitions we need to be friends. So I have paired you up with people that you don't necessarily like or you don't talk to much." Mr Shue said once everyone sat down, "I'm going to give you each a piece of paper with your partners!"

Everyone received a light blue piece of paper with the names of people on it. It read:

 _Tina and Brittany  
Artie and Sam  
Santana and Tina  
Rachel and Kurt  
Quinn and Finn  
Mercedes and Mike  
Puck and Blaine_

"I think it's a great idea!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes! You will start practicing tonight!" Mr Shue said.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter remember to review:)_

 _love_  
 _GleekLoverFinchel :)_


	11. Author's Note and apology

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone,

First of all I'd like to apologise for not continuing this story.

I'm really sorry but I can't continue it because I've forgot what I was going to do next. But if one of you want to continue writing this story can you Private message me and I'll give you my full blessing.

Again I'd like to say that I'm truly sorry but I have my other Finchel story called 'Best Friend's Brother'. So you can read that and I promise I won't stop writing that.

Remember to PM me if you want to continue!

Love

GleekLoverFinchel


End file.
